Here And There
by BartyJnr
Summary: Just before their Seventh year at Hogwart's something happens to Hermione and Harry, but what? I would like to point out a theory as well. If HP and HG suddenly appear back in time, I would think it would create fluxes in the Time area.
1. Chapter 1

**Here and There.**

Harry had still sucluded himself in Grimmauld Place two summer's after Sirius had fell through the veil. He still had nightmares of that night and refused to talk to anyone about them. Everyone apart from one Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger.

Ron felt quite left out after Hermione had accidentlly let slip of Harry speaking to her about the dreams. It acured to Hermione one night, as she woke up to Harry's nightly yell's and pleading, that Remus alway's seemed to know what was happening inside of Harry's head. Once that thought accored she had been slightly freaked out but then thought resonably about it and figured out that maybe when people say that Harry was just like his father had been they were telling the utmost truth, Harry actually was his father's twin, so to speak.

Walking into Harry's room Hermione was not suprised to find Remus already calming Harry down from his latest nightmare. Ron had once shared this room with Harry but one night being woke up was to many and had mooved to the other side of the House. This had upset Harry more than anything else, his best friend had left him because he was suffering. That was where Hermione had come in. For the first few night's she had just been a hugging post, a shoulder to cry on, but over the night's Harry reilised that Hermione was not going to abandon him like Ron had and started to talk to her. Once Harry had started talking to her, Remus had turned up, seemingly knowing what was going on. He was not angry that Hermione had not said anything, he was more pleased that Harry had a friend that he could trust.

Later that day Hermione, Harry and Remus where sitting at the dinning room table having some soup when Minerva McGonnagal had turned up to talk to Hermione. Since Albus Dumbledoor had died Minerva had taken up the place of Headmistress. Two minutes later Remus watched as Hermione walked back in, sat back down in her seat but did not begin eating again, just stared at the table top. Even Harry had taken an interest, which was most unusual because from coming to Grimmauld Place he had been distant and semmingly unable to take an interest in anything anyone else did.

"What's the matter 'Mione?" Harry asked with a ruff voice, "You look like you've had a load put on your shoulders." he carried on placing an arm around Hermione's shoulder's.

"Oh, nothing to bad, just school stuff." Hermione replied,

"Bad school stuff or good?" Remus questioned calmly.

"Remember in my third year?" Hermione asked cuddling into Harry's arm. Harry pulled her into his chest and nodded, "Time Turner. Sirius. Padfoot. Remus. Werewolf. Buckbeak." Harry grunted in responce.

"Yeah, all of that. For seventh year, I've been given another Time Turner."

"I told you never to get that many subjects in one year again Hermione!" Remus scolded, "You'll drive yourself into a quick grave if you keep on like this!"

"But Remus! That's why I don't understand! I have the standard amount of lesson's limed up for next Term. Here," Hermione relpied, digging into her jean's pocket and pulling out a scrumpled piece of parchment, "look for yourslef. Standard amount of lesson's." She watched as Remus took the piece of parchment and scanned over it. A frown appeared on his face as he double and triple checked the parchment.

"Did you tell this to Minerva?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes." Hermione responded, "She said I'd need it and I'd see why soon enough. That Proffeser Dumbledore had wanted me to do this." and with that said, they made their excuses and went off to get ready for the upcoming term. Harry had refused to take part in it but Hermione had convinsed him that he'd be fine at hogwarts, even though she didn't belive that herself. Two year in their seven at Hogwart's they had had Death Eater's inside the walls of 'the Safest Building in Europe' and during the other's, well, in their first they'd had Quirrel with Voldemort in the back of his head, second they'd had Tom Riddle's memory in that damned diary, their third held the Dementor's and Sirius' and Remus' reviel to them, their forth was the mad Death Eater Barty Crouch Jnr and his master returning from 'the dead', their fifth held all of Harry's causes for nightmares and their sixth was the death of their headmaster. All in all, Hermione did not see how they could still say that hogwart's was safe.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the Hogwart's Express, which had just left the station, when Harry suddenly yawned.

"You didn't go to sleep last night, did you?" Hermione scoled.

"H how did you know?" Harry questioned, stiffling a yawn.

"I didn't get woken up last night and Remus looked rested." Hermione said with a grin, and pulled Harry's head down onto her knee, "You get some sleep Harry. I'll be here when you wake up."

Watching him fall asleep, Hermione relised how tired she was aswell. She had stayed up late that night to pack and woke up early that morning to make sure she and Harry had everything. She snuggled down in her seat and slowly drifted off to sleep. Little did she know that her Time Turner's chain had fell out of her top and around Harry's neck...


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are they?" a small squeaky voice commented

"Dunno..." said a female voice, "Hold on! Shouldn't you be on stage Peter?"

"Oh crap!" there was a scurry and then the sound of a door slamming.

Harry grunted and shifted below Hermione, making her quite uncomfortable. She decided to sit up and check the time but instead ended up staring up at a face she had never seen before. Hermione cursed herself for falling asleep and grabbed for her wand.

"Whoa! It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you." the girl commented throughing up her arms, "but it's not ever day a couple of kids appear in the common room in the right robes. Are you a transfer?"

"What? 'Mione, what's happenin'?" Harry grunted. Hermione turned to look at him as he looked around, "When'd we get to Hogwarts? How'd we get up here? Who'd she?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Lily. Lily Evans. You? You must be related to James. You're practically his twin, different eye's though." Lily asked with a polite smile.

"'Mione, is this some sort of sick joke?" Harry asked, looking from Lily to Hermione, who was staring down at her Time Turner.

"I think we knocked it while we slept." Hermione told him, "It's broken. I'm Hermione and that's Harry."

"Ok then, well we'd better get down to the hall for the big show. I can't belive Proffeser allowed this! Come on!" Lily grabbed both of their hand's and yanked them up, "We're late as it is. We'll get there for their last song."

"Who's last song?" Harry asked,

"You'll see!"

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Once they got down to the hall they saw what looked like a Stage for a band. Just then a song started up.

Three of guitars and two singers started up

"If your havin girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me" The two singers then jumped up and once they hit the ground the drums and keyboard started up.

"Got Mike  
He's got the rap patrol on the gat patrol  
Foes that wanna make sure his casket's closed  
Rap critics that say he's "Money Cash Hoes"  
He's from the hood stupid what type of facts are those  
If you grew up with holes in your zapitos  
You'd celebrate the minute you was havin doe  
So fuck critics you can kiss our whole asshole  
If you don't like my lyrics you can press fast forward  
Got beef with radio if we don't play they show  
They don't play out hits well we don't give a shit SO  
All these mags try and use our ass  
So advertisers can give em more cash for ads...fuckers  
I don't know what you take us as  
or understand the intellegence that Jay-Z has  
I'm from rags to ritches nigga we ain't dumb  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me"

The singers head banged towards each other. Harry looked around at the crowd and noticed that they were all head banging too, along with calling out names that harry couldn't quite make out.  
"The year is '94 and in my trunk is raw  
In my rear view mirror is the mother fuckin law  
I got two choices yall pull over the car or  
Bounce on the devil put the pedal to the floor  
Now i ain't tryin to see no highway chase with jake  
Plus i got a few dollars i can fight the case  
So i...pull over to the side of the road  
And i heard "Son do you know why i'm stoppin you for?"  
Cause i'm young and i'm black and my hats real low  
Do i look like a mind reader sir, i don't know  
Am i under arrest or should i guess some mo?  
"Well you was doin fifty five in a fifty four"  
"Liscense and regestration and step out of the car"  
"Are you carryin a weapon on you i know alot of you are"  
I ain't steppin out of shit all my papers legit  
"Do you mind if i look round the car a little bit?"  
Well my glove compartment is locked so is the trunk and the back  
And i know my rights so you gon' need a warrent for that  
"Aren't you sharp as a tack are some type of lawyer or something?"  
"Or somebody important or somethin?"  
Nah i ain't pass the bar but i know a little bit  
Enough that you won't illegally search my shit  
"Well see how smart you are when the K-9's come"  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me  
99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
If you havin girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me 99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
If you havin girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me  
99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
If you havin girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Now once upon a time not too long ago  
A nigga like myself had to strong arm a hoe  
This is not a hoe in the sense of havin a pussy  
But a pussy havin no God Damn sense, try and push me  
I tried to inore him and talk to the Lord  
Pray for him, cause some fools just love to perform  
You know the type loud as a motor bike  
But wouldn't bust a grape in a fruit fight  
The only thing that's gonna happen is i'mma get to clappin  
He and his boys gon be yappin to the captain  
And there i go traped in the kit kat again  
Back through the system with the riff raff again  
Fiends on the floor scratchin again  
Paparatzi's with they cameras snappin them  
D.A. tred to give the nigga the shaft again  
Half-a-mile for bail cause i'm African  
All because ths fool was horrasin them  
Tryin to play the boy like hes saccarin  
But ain't nothin sweet 'bout how i hold my gun  
I got 99 problems but this bitch ain't one

99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
If you havin girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me  
99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
If you havin girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me"

Harry had to admit, the song was very catchy and he found himself dancing along. The music changed now though, it got slower before catching a huge beat again. Only one singer sung this bit. This singer Harry could see had mid length brown hair.

"shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

Everything you say to me  
"I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one" This line was sung by the other singer. He had shoulder length Mat-Black hair.  
Hit me  
I need a little room to breathe  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me  
Everything you say to me  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me  
I need a little room to breathe  
I got 99 problems  
And I'm about to  
Break"

The crowd broke into cheer's while the band left the stage. Lily ran over and once again grabbed Harry's and Hermione's hand's.

"Come on! " she yelled to be hear over the top of the cheering, "Let's go see them back stage!" and with that said, or litterally yelled, Lily dragged them towards the stage and through a door to the side of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood there, staring in awe.

"Och, Hullo over there." A deep sounding Scottish voice sounded up from behind most of the other's. The small crowd of people turned around to see him, Hermione and Lily standing there. One of them walked over and took Lily into his arm's.

"What did you think Lil'?" he asked

"You were brilliant." she responded.

"As Alway's!" another crowed from the crowd. harry tore his eye's away from the boy hugging Lily to see the long haired singer.

"Who are your friends Lily?" the boy hanging on to her asked

"This is Harry and Hermione. Harry, Hermione this is James Potter-"

"Bass Guitar, Hello." James smiled,

"Sirius Black-"

"Tha's me. Lead Guitar and singer, Hey." Sirius waved,

"Remus Lupin-"

"Hello, drum's." a shy voice said,

"Peter Petigew-"

"Hi, keyboard." Peter said in the same squeaky voice that Hermione could remember waking up to,

"And last but not least, Barty Crouch-"

"Junior. Lead Singer and back up lead guitar, Ey up," Barty said in the deepest Scottish voice that made Hermione shiver. "Like the show?"

"Y yeah, it was good, really good." Hermione answered, smiling sweetly to Barty, who blushed slightlly and looked away. Sirus, who had seen this, took up on the bait but said nothing about it.

"Where you's two appeared from then?" Sirius asked instead.

"Errrm... I'm not actually sure. We need to go and see Proffeser Dumbledoor." Hermione answered, "I think you's should come too."

"Ur, yeah. Ok then. Let's go..." Sirius said heading towards the door, "We'll have to fight our way out." and with that said, he ran. Barty laughed and ran after him, grabbing Hermione's hand as he ran, James took Lily and followed. Remus and Peter sighed and looked at Harry.

"Come on then Harry. " Remus said, "We'd better go now or we'll lose them completally. Do you know where Dumbledoor's Office is?"

"Yeah, I'm also fine for his Password so long as he's still mad about sweet's." Harry replied.

"Don't think that'll ever change really." Peter said as they walked through the crowd, paying them no notice. Harry couldn't help but feel a hatered towards Peter but thought that if he and Hermione were stuck here that they may as well try and save a few people. Peter and Barty from going bad and Sirius and his Mother and Father from dieing. Thinking, he couldn't see what could make Barty go so bad. Peter was easy to figure out, he was taken for granted. Peter was saw as the tag along. Harry also wondered why Sirius or Remus had never said anything about hanging around with Barty.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nah, me niether really." Harry said, "From the time that I know him from he's practiaclly the same. Looks are a bit different, longer beard, but that's about it." Seeing confussed looks from both Remus and Peter, Harry just said "Everything will be revieled in his office, I suppose."

Peter looked towards Remus, who just shook his head and mouthed 'wait' and followed Harry out of the Great Hall. In all truth, Remus was just as confussed as Peter because of the way Harry worded things. He had said that Dumbledoor was practically the same in 'the time' Harry knew him from. The only thing that what Harry said could have ment is that he wasn't from this time. That could be possile in a few different way's but the only one's that could send someone back year's were a faulty Time Turner and a couple of Potions. They turned the last corner to get to Dumbledoor's office and found James, Hermione and Lily standing there but no Barty or Sirius. Sighing, Remus asked where they had gone.

"Their around there." James said, pointing down the corridoor which lead to another corner.

Tip toeing down the corridoor Remus stood just before the corner adn listened to Sirius and Barty.

"No Sirius!"

"Why not. You know it's the truth."

"I don't care if it is! She's way to good for someone like me."

"Don't Be Thick Barty!" Sirius whispered in a rushed tone, "The way she looked at you. She looked at you like that Purposlly to see your reaction and you gave it. You Blushed Barty! I saw you."

"Don't you dare say anything about it!" Barty replied in the same tone as Sirius, "You can't talk about stuff like this with your record for lasses."

"That's it exactlly Barty! I have that sort of record because I'm..." Sirius trailed off

"You're what?" Barty asked, "You're what, Sirius?"

"I'm afraid! You hear! I'm bloody well afriad to admit my frigging feeling's to the one Guy I like."

"You're afria... Wait," Barty frowned and back tracked what Sirius had said, "You said Guy."

"Yeah." Sirius said quietlly, "Look, Barty, you're the only one that know's, so please keep it to yourself. For god's sake even Jamsie doesn't know about it."

"You're gay then?"

"No. Bi I think. I mean, I still fancy lasses but I can never speak or act properally around him."

"Who?"

"Promise not to say anything."

"Aye, I promise Sirius." Barty replied, Remus could imagine him bowing his head down, "I won't say a word t'anyone."

"Remus." Sirius whispered and Remus felt his gut's tighten. What did that mean? Sirius fancied him? Remus had asked himself when he had first met Sirius whether he could possibly be a Gay Werewolf, and had said yes because he'd never felt this way about a girl but kept it purly to himslef.

"Oh, wow." Barty whispered. Regaining some of his composier, Barty replied "Well then, I tell you what. By tomorrow night, that's Saturday night, we'll have both told the people we love that, well, that we love them. Ok?"

"I don't think that this is a good idea Barty..."

"Ok?" Barty said with more force.

"Ok." Sirius whispered.

"Right, let's get back around there before one of them comes around to see what we're doing."

Remus ran towards the others and slumped against the fall. James knelt down asking what was wrong but all Remus was hearing was his own thought's, which were going like follow's. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh My God!"

When Barty and Sirius came around the corner, James noticed that Sirius looked quite beaten and unusually shy. Once he and Barty got near, Sirius stayied back. Hermione broke the silence, "Alrighty then. Are we going in?"

"Yeah. Come on," Harry said, "Everyone start naming Sweet's."

They spent two mintues yelling every sweet name that randomly popped into their head's until, eventually, Sirius yelled the right one.

"Wow. Never thought he'd like them." Sirius commented, "Yet, there wierdly flavoured so it maked sence."

No-one said anything more as they traveled up the staircase and knocked on the door to Dumbledoor's office. They heard him allow entrance and they walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius sat down on the chair furthest to the left of Dumbledoor's Desk, Barty next to him, then James, Lily, Hermione, Harry, Remus and Peter. Albus noted the childrens unusual quietness, since they had just come off stage they we're usually hyperactive, not to mention the two new children.

"Ah, The Mauraders." Dumbledoor said plesentlly, lasing his fingers infont of him and leaning his chin on them, "Good show, I could hear it from up here."

"Ach, sorry," Barty commented with a grin, "maybe we went a little over the top on the sound level's..."

"And, of course, the Alcohol appearing from no-where, I suppose, didn't help matter's." Dumbledoor smiled, watching Sirius and James' head drop to look at the floor whereas Barty just grinned again.

"Not really sire." Barty said, "but I can say it effected the sound level's. People kept turning it up with spells."

"Ahh, that's what I thought, Mr Crouch-"

"Don't call me that." Barty growled suddenlly, bringing everyone's attention onto him, "Never Ever Call Me That Again."

"I'm sorry." Dumbledoor said, making straight eye contact with Barty, "What would you prefure me call you?"

"Barty will do." Barty said, his voice blunt and hollow, "'Mr Crouch' makes me sound like my father. I'm sorry for my outburst, Sire, but with all due respect, please call me Barty from know on."

"Your out burst was natural Barty," Dumbledoor said calmly, "I understand fully, and" he addressed everyone in the room, "if anyone else does not want to be addressed as Mr or Miss please say so now."

"Just Sirius, if you don't mind sir." Sirius spoke up, "same reason as Barty. I don't _Want _to be accosiated with my family. I'm an outcast from them. I keep the name until I can legaly get rid of it."

"Is that all?" Dumbledoor asked looking around the room as everyone nodded, "Good. Now can I know the names of the new couple?"

"Not a couple." Harry said automatically, seeing Barty's eye's fly towards them at the mention of 'couple',"Just friends, caught in an accident? I'm not sure really, I was asleep, see? Hermione you tell them."

"Alright Harry. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter-"

"What?" James yelped, staring over to Harry,

"Oh, come off it Prong's. Look at him. He's practically your twin." Sirius put in.

"It's a little different to that actually Padfoot." Harry muttered.

"Yeah, I suppose it... wait a minute!" Sirius looked towards Harry aswell, "How do you know my Nickname? You've only heard Jamsies, Prongs that is."

"Prehaps, if we were all quiet, Miss Granger would let us into the secret." Dumbledoor said, eye' never leaving Hermione, who sighed and pulled out her chain, on which hung the now shattered Time Turner. SHe placed it on the table in front of Dumbledoor, who sighed in return, "Ah, I see."

"This is what got us into all of this mess." Hermione started, before revieling everything, including how her and Harry knew them, when, where and what happened to them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me get this straight." Sirius said once Hermione was finished as he seemed to be one of the only one's un effected by the story of his death, "I'm dead, after being in Azkaban for 12 years, for something I never did but Peter did, right?" Hermione nodded, so he carried on, "This is because Voldemort is after Harry, as a one year old baby of Lily and James, and I swapped from being secret keeper for them and let Peter be it, he sold them out. Remus is fine. Barty's went nut's and joined the Death Eater's. All attemps on Harry's life fail and he meet's me and Remus in his, and your, third year, and Harry meet's Barty in his Forth. Is that right?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Harry spoke up, "Lovely life I've lead isn't it. Born into Fame because of some arse attempting, and failing, to kill me, but in the mean time killing my only decent family and ripping the rest of what could be a family to me away."

"But, if we stay, maybe we can change time, save some life's, make some better, and stop Voldemort from getting his hands on his two second hand Death Eater's." Hermione said and for the first time since telling her story, looked at Barty. He was stil sat in the chair but had slumped down, his hands covering his face and he silently wept. "Oh god, Barty..." Hermione said as she got up and went over to him. She stood behind his chair and wrapped her arms around him. Her actions had brought everyone else's attention onto Barty.

"I.. i..." Barty stuttered but he was unable to make the words. He just looked up towards Harry, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily, stood up and ran out. Hermione followed straight after him.

As Harry went to get up, Dumbledoor stopped him. "Let him have his time Harry. Hermione will sort him out. As for you, " Dumbledoor said, looking over Harry's robes, "Guessing you're in seventh year?" Harry nodded, suddenly feeling aprehensive without Hermione being with him. He found himslef wanting to go to bed, hide under his blankets and never come out again. "Oh good, you can share a room with The Maurader's here, if you and they don't mind." They all shook there heads, apart from Lily, "As for Hermione, I'll put an extra bed into your room Lily. You can show her where it is later. There are spare Robes and clothes waiting in a trunk for both you and Hermione, Harry. You may all leave."

They all stood and left. Once again, no-one spoke until they had gotten down the stair's and were heading towards Griffondor Tower as Sirius asked Remus to talk. Remus nodded and told them that they'd meet up in the Common Room, as he and Sirius walked off down a secretly consiled passage way, hidden behind a tapistry.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Hermione had ran straight after Barty but he was speedy. He was half way up the third set of stairs before he alowed himslef to slow down, knowing that one of them would have followed him, they always did. What he hadn't expected was Hermione.

"H hermione..." he croaked, "You should have stayied, listened to Dumbledore... a and..." he trailed off.

It was now that he noticed that he had no arguments and if he was totally truthful with himslef, this is what he had wanted. Hermione and him, but not while he was in this state.

"Why did you run Barty?" Hermione asked soothingly, pulling him into a hug.

"I couldn't face them." he answered, more into her shoulder than to her.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, not pulling away. She knew he needed the comfort. He needed to feel close to someone to let out his feeling's and she hoped to god that he could do that with her. She fancied him so much in was unbelivable.

"C... 'cos I feel like I've recked their lives. Not only have I been some what a part in killing James, Lily and Sirius, but also Harry." Barty said, pulling away to look into her eye's, "Please, 'Mione. Tell me I don't have to turn out like that. Please!"

Hermione couldn't belive it. He was begging, begging her to say something she knew was true. "You don't have to Barty. You don't. You could change it all. You could stop all of this horror from happening."

"Really?"

"Yes Barty, Truthfully, Yes." Hermione smiled.

Barty watched her smile and was drawn in. He couldn't help himself, as he lent in. Cupping her cheeks, he gentely brushed his lips against her's. She leant in just enough to give the kiss some pressure and romance. Barty slanted his mouth over her's and asked for entrance by drawing his toungue accross her lower lip but she pulled away.

"Oh god, I'm so Sorry Hermione!" Barty whispered, looking away.

"No no!" Hermione replied quickly, turning him back around to face her, "It's tnot that I didn't want it, it's just... I've never kissed like that. Not full on."

"Oh, right." Barty said, a small smile appearing on his face, "To be truthful, niether have I."

"And I would just like to note that I love the way you say my name."

"What do you mean?"

"You roll your R's." Hermione whispered into his ear, "I love it. It's sexy." She watched, amazed as he blushed, "Wow, I made you blush..."

"Urrm, yeah. Bit more than that really..." Barty said, the blushing on his cheeks getting darker, "I'm a bit... well, you know."

"Turned on?" Hermione offered, a grin on her face.

"Yeah." Barty said, shoving his hand into his pants pockets in attempt to hide his problem, blush creeping darker still, "Let's get up to the common room, eh? The others will be wondering... and I'll go take a shower."

"Cold one?"

"Most probably."

**AN By the Way, if anyone cares what the song that The Mauraders sung in the second chapter in was Linkin' Park & Jay-Z - Points of Authority/99 Problems/ One Step Closer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius had practically dragged Remus to a secret little room hidden behind one of the many statues. Once in said little rom, Sirius had seemingly lost his nerve and begain to pase the room. Remus stood watching for a minute before grabbing Sirius by the collar and pinning him to the wall.

"What did you want Sirius." Remus saided, nuzzling into his neck, "Was it to tell me what you told Barty?"

"Y..you heard that?" Sirius squeaked, his voice going higher and high as his sentence's went on, "H how did y you here that?"

"I was around the corner." Remus said, breathing in Sirius' scent more and more, "That's why I was slumped against the wall, I couldn't belive it. This is what I've wanted for seven years now."

"Oh, wow..." Sirius relaxed into Remus and begain to nuzzle him back, "If I'd known you were fine with it, I'd have said so a long time ago."

They carried on nuzzleing and nipping one another's neck until Sirius took Remus' face in his hands and lefted him to look into his eye's, then painsakingly slowly lowered his lips onto the other boy's. As they kissed, Remus felt Sirius' hand slip under his robes and playing with the top of his trousers. Remus pulled away his hands and looked into Sirius' eye's.

"Slowly Sirius." Remus said, still holding one of Sirius' hands, "Slowly."

Sirius nodded his head, "Yeah, sorry. I'm way to used to one night stands."

"Well..." Remus said, smiling at Sirius, "We'll just have too shake that one out of you. Come on then, let's get up to the Common Room."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

When Barty and Hermione stumbled into the Common room, Barty pointed out where Lily and James were, gave her a small peck on the cheek, and left for the Shower. Hermione made her way over to Lily and James, as they looked at her.

"Harry's in bed if you're wondering." James said as she joined them, "Said he was tired."

"What was that?" Lily asked suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked, slightly suprised at the sudden harshness in Lily's voice and noticed that she was not sitting near James. This had to be the first time she had seen the two in the same room without being attatched to one another, "What do you mean?"

"You and Barty." Lily said, "Did he kiss you?"

"Oh, well, Yeah." Hermione said, "I suppose he did. He's away in the shower."

"So you sorted him out then?" James asked, "What was up with him?"

"Nothing much, he just needed his emotions put into check."

"Aye," said the welcomed Deep Scottish voice from behind her, as slightly damp but strong arm's wrapped around her shoulder's, "That I did and I owe it to 'Mione here... actually, never thought to ask. Is it ok if I call you 'Mione?"

"Yeah" Hermione laughed, "It's my nickname. Harry call's me that."

"Oh good. Anyway's, thought I should ask you properally. Hermione, would you do the honers of being my Girlfriend?" Barty whispered into her ear.

"Yes, Barty." Hermione said, tilting her head back to look at him, "Yes I will." Barty took advantage of her at that given momment to press a kiss onto her lip's. This time however, he did not ask for entrance into her mouth, however she took him by suprise by stroking her toungue along his lower lip. He unwillingly groaned deeply and allowed her entrance into his mouth, strocking his toungue along her's, making her shiver. They broke apart and heard Wolf Whistle's ringing throughout the Common Room. Barty felt a slap on his lower back and turned to see Sirius' grinning face.

"Good on you mate!" Sirius half yelled to be heard over the Wolf Whistle's. Barty looked down to Sirius' right hand which was clamped around Remus' Left.

"Nah mate, good on you." Barty replied and grinned at Remus, who was grinning at him.

"Hermione! " Lily shouted, "You've just got here and you've got hooked up with a lad? Do you really think that's smart? I mean, look at what he turns into-"

"I don't have to turn into that Lily." Barty half growled, half spat at Lily, who coward away,

"Barty, calm down." Hermione soothingly said, standing infront of him.

"M'sorry Lily." Barty muttered, looking at the carpet, "Touchy subject I guess..."

Lily got up and walked around to Barty and then pulled him into a ruff hug, whispering, "I'm sorry to. James and me had a scuff, so I'm taking it out on everyone." before going towards the staircase leading to the domatries, "I'm going to bed. Hermione, you coming?"

"Urrm, yeah, sure." Hermione told Lily before tunring around to Barty and giving him a soft kiss, "Night Barty."

"Night Chick." Barty replied with a smile. He watched Hermione climb the staircase, not missing tthe chance to take a sneeky glance at her arse. Once she was out of sight, Barty let out a breath that he hadn't noticed he was keeping. "Jeeeeeezzz..."

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked curiously

"Nothing's wrong, I just can't belive it." Barty said, "Even though she's seen me as a mad Death Eater, she's willing to give me a chance, let me near her. Let me kiss her."

"Good for you then?" James said, coming up behind him, "I saw you before you went for a shower."

"Ach, yes, ok. She effect's me in way's no other girl has yet. She's amazing..." Barty trailled off before couching and starting on a new subject, "Are we going to go to bed aswell?"

"Yeah, may as well." James said before noticing Sirius' and Remus' intertwined hands, "What's going on with you's two?"

"Urrm, Jamsie... " Sirius stuttered, "You're not a Homophobe are you?"

"Not that I know of." James replied, a knowing smirk apearing on his face,

"Good. Meandremusaregoingout." Sirius said, not taking a breath until the very end.

"You're going out was that?" James asked to make sure.

"Yeah" Remus said, "and if you don't like it, tuff. Now let's get to bed." he said before walking up the stairs at a brisk pase, dragging Sirius with him. Barty shrugged at James curious glance then followed them up, James following a couple of steps behind.


	8. Chapter 8

When Barty awoke the first thought to him was "Why the bloody hell am I awake? It's still dark, and it's a saturday." but then he heard it. The sounds of a struggle and whispering. Drawing back the hangings of his bed, he looked directly over the room, where Harry's bed had been placed. He could see a figure kneeling beside a thrashing figure, which Barty guessed was Harry.

Getting out of bed quietly and grabbing his wand from his bedside table, he tip-toed over so that he was behind, but in reaching distance, of the kneeling figure. He quickly stook his wand into the intruders neck and his hand over their mouth. The intruder started to mumble something and Barty decided to give them a chance.

"I'll take my hand away, " he growled, "but no screaming, and you tell me who the hell you are and why you're up here." And with that said he took his hand away.

"Barty, you sodding idiot." The figure whispered and Barty instantly identified as Hermione, "It's me. Hermione, and I'm here because Harry usually has nightly Nightmares. I've gotten used to waking up so when I woke up tonight, I decided to check on him."

"Sorry..." Barty mumbled, not entieraly sure what he was apologising for, "Is he ok?"

"Who? Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah." Hermione said, standing up, "I think coming here, and seeing people he know's as dead and dreams about, has actually helped him. In some sort of... round about way."

"Och, yeah. I can imagine that." Barty said, hearing Hermione yawn, decided to make an offer, "Are you tired? You could, I dinna kin.. Sleep up here?"

"With you?" Hermione asked, yawning again.

"Aye..."Barty said, feeling the words and courage desert him, and fear and embarrasment set in, "I'm mean, you dinna have te if you don't want..."

"You use more scottish words when you're tired, " Hermione said, kissing him lightly on the cheek, and then whispered into his ear, "I think I will stay up here, if that's ok?"

"Y-yeah!" Barty squeak, and then cleared his throut, "My bed's just across from Harry's."

"Why did you tell me that?" Hermione questioned.

"So if he has a nightmare, you're not walking around wondering where the hell you are." Barty said, pulling Hermione over to his bed. As they got into Barty's bed, Hermione noticed, blushing slightly as they bumped together while lieing down, that Barty must only wear boxer's to bed. Once they lay down, Hermione snuggled her head into Barty's cheast and sighed contently as Barty put his arms around her waist. After a little while, they both fell back into a peaceful sleep.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Sirius woke up, stood and streatched. He looked around, noticing little differences. Remus was already awake apparently, as his bed was empty. This was not unusual, as Remus was, and always had been, up long before Sirius, James and Peter. What was unusual was for Barty's bed curtains to be open. Barty was not one to be secretive, he would bost openly if he had the chance, but never had Sirius seen him sleeping. Apart from now. There he was, lieing peacefully with Hermione's head against his chest.

Sirius smiled at the view, walked over to the side of Barty's sleeping form and gently shook him awake. He watched Barty's eye's open suddenly, wide and frightened, like a child's. This suprised Sirius but then Barty began to mutter and Sirius noticed that Barty was not fully awake.

"No... Father, don't... Please... I beg..."

That was enough for Sirius, as he shook Barty for the second time.

"W-what..?"Barty yawned, "Och, 'ey up Siri. What time is it?"

"Time to get up." Sirius grinned, then nodded towards Hermione's sleeping form, "Have fun last night?"

"Gutter Minded little... Sleeping only." Barty grumbled, shaking Hermione slightly and staring into sleepy eye's, "Good morning."

"Morning?"Hermione grumbled, closeing her eye's, "Wake me when it's Afternoon."

"Ach, get off me then."

"No."

"Bu' I'm getting up..."

"No you're not."

"Aye I am, an' so'r you." Barty said, with a grin.

"Make me." Hermione grumbled, "You're into deep Scottish still."

"Your wish is my comand." Barty said, befre swinging his leg's off his bedside onto the floor, tightening his grip around Hermione's Waist, and standing up. Hermione squealed as he spun her around laughing, "And my accent change's depending on what mood I'm in."

"Put me down Barty!" Hermione squealed

"Promise to get up?"

"Yes!" Hermione laughed, as Barty set her down on the floor and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Go get dressed, sweetie," Barty said softly, "I'm the only one allowed to apresiate that body of your's."

Hermione blushed, nodded and left the domaintry. Barty turned to Sirius and smiled, "I guess we'd better wake he rest up. Joy's of the early riser's, eh?"

"Yeah. I'll take James. You take Pete, leave Harry. It's not fair to involve him, till we know how he wakes." Sirius grinned, "But let's make it interesting. Water?"

"Water." Barty nodded, and they set off for the bathroom.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Hermione had woke Lily as soon as she got back to the girl domaintry and explained that she diddn't have any clothes par the robes she arived in and the robes Dumbledore had placed in her given Trunk. Lily had soon picked out a pair of spare jeans and purple tye-dyed shirt that she said Hermione could have. As soon as Lily and Hermione were dressed they headed downstairs, into the common room.

They sat by the fire, joining Remus as he sat reading a book on Werewolf's. After a minute or so of silence, a loud yell erupted from the boy's domaintry, soon followed by another.

"Sirius Black!" James voice yelled, "I'm gonna rip your sodding voice box out if you don't stop laughing!"

"Barty!" Peter's voice joined on, "I'll get you back for this!"

Soon after the yell's had started, both boy's causing the trouble had ran down the stairs, fully dressed and laughing their heads off. Hermione took full advantage in Bartys stance as he stood at the bottem of the stairs telling Sirius something. Barty was wearing a Purple pinstriped, Ox-Blood red suit with matching tie, a navy blue Shirt (with the top three button's undone, giving a good view of his chest) and a pair of smart looking shoe's. He had also applied some spray to his hair, making the ruffled look stay put. Hermione was soon caused to look away as Barty finished his convosation with Sirius and they both walked over to the fire.

"Morning Rem, Lil and 'Mione." Barty said, mock bowing to them, "I hope that your night was enjoyable."

"Oh, come here." Hermione laughed, pulling Barty down onto the Sofa next to her. It seemed that as soon as he hit the Sofa, his head shifted onto her knee. Automaticaly, Hermione's hand began to stroke through his ruffled, mid length, dark brown with light brown hair.

"What time are we doing that Barty?" Sirius asked.

"What time's it now?" Barty replied.

"About 9:45." Lily put in, shifting from her seat down to the floor infront of the fire. Sirius stepped over Lily and sat in her deserted seat next to Remus, who snuggled into Sirius.

"Ummm, how's 11:30 sound?" Barty asked him, shifting slightly to see Sirius sitting across from them. By moving, Hermione had noticed what she had been doing and stopped. Barty moaned, "Aww, I was enjoying that. Felt nice."

"Oh, ok." Hermione said with a smile, before continuing running her fingers through his hair, "It's a thing I've got to calm Harry down after his nightmare's."

"I heard my name?" came a mumble from behind them,

"Morning Harry." Hermione said, as he sat next to Lily, very nearly sticking his feet into the fire, "watch your feet Harry."

"I wouldn't have to, if Someone could aim properaly." Harry growled. Hermione felt Barty shrink away from his gaze slightly. She lent down and whispered into his ear, so only he could hear her.

"Guessing thats you then, big strong boy." Hermione whispered, "Hiding behind me are you?"

"No, on you at the moment." he whispered back before kissing her nose.


	9. Chapter 9

At 10 o'clock, once Peter and James had tumbled their way down the stairs, they all headed down to breakfast. Barty was thinking all the way, and apparently, Hermione could tell something was troubling him, if only slightly. He pulled her back from the rest a little, but carried on walking behind.

"Come on then." Hermione said, "Spill."

"Look." Barty said, in a hushed tone and nodded towards the small group of their friends infont of them, "I have you, Sirius has Remus and James has Lily, eventually. But who does that leave?"

It took Hermione a couple of seconds before it struck home, "Peter." she whispered, "You're worried about your friend." Barty nodded, and Hermione pulled his into a hug, "Aww, that's so cute... but yes. I agree with you. We have to find him someone. In Griffindor,"

"Of course."

"Which way does he swing?" Hermione asked.

"Huh.. Oh! Straight. As far as I know, he's straight." Barty said.

"Anyone he likes?"

"There's one lass. She's abit wierd. Like's small rodents... oh god," Barty grinned, "How could I 'ave missed that! They'd be perfect! He's a rat and she loves rodents!"

"Barty, Shh!" Hermione laughed, "Want him to find out already, do you?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the pained look on his face. She grabbed his hand and ran to catch up with the other's, who were already going through the Great Hall door's, dragging Barty along with her. When they entered the Great Hall, Hermione wasn't suprised to see that they were some of the only people awake, after all, it is a saturday. Hermione looked at Barty to see him already with a plae of toast and a bowl of ceriel.

"Pig." She commented, nicking some of his toast. In responce, since he had a mouth full of milk and ceriel, Barty rose his eyebrow's and nodded towards James, Peter and Sirius, who were all stuffing food in their mouths like it would be their last meal for a month. Remus saw Hermione looking at the three and just shrugged.

"Ok, I see what you mean."

"Yeah, an' tha' lass?" Barty said, swallowing a piece of toast, "To your left, right at the end. Thats her."

"I think we can do that..."

"And at the other end, we have a girl that keep's mostly to herself. Scares most people, even some teachers." Barty informed her, as he picked up another piece of toast from his pile.

"What's her name?" Hermione asked, looking up the table wihout turning her head.

"Thutho" Barty said with a mouthful. Hermione waited until he had swallowed and asked again, "Thunto. Wierd name, huh?"

"Nice name really." Hermione said, looking over to Thunto one more time, "Maybe we should try to talk to her too? Unless she has enough friend's?"

"No, she's very solitiude." Barty replied, as Thunto finished her food and walked out of the Great Hall, "She'll go back up to the Common Room and sit either by the fire or at the Window, or she'll go sit by the Lake side. Where'd you wanna look first?"

"Errrm, Common Room first, if not at least then we can grab some warmer clothes." Hermione said, standing up and walking towards the door, "Coming?"

"What? Oh, right aye, hold on a second." Barty replied, picking up three pieces of toast and standing, "We may be in the Common room. If not, we'll be by the lake, Ok guy's?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll find you." Sirius replied, "and if we can't we'll use the map."

Barty laughed, and ran to catch Hermione up. "Is it just me, " he thought to himself, "Or am I doing alot of running this morning... Ahh!" The last part of Barty's thought's was both said in his head and outloud as he had to suddenly stop as to not run into someone.

"You should really pay attention to where you are running, you know." A gruff female voice commented, "Just because you have to catch up to your girlfriend, does not mean you may run into me."

"Errrm, yeah..." Barty said, looking up to see none other than Thunto, "Sorry about that. I was wondering if me, you and Hermione could talk sometime? Just to chat about... well, stuff..."

Thunto laughed before replieing with a nod of her head, "Come meet me by the Lake. As soon as possible, if you do not want me to wander away."

"Yeah, ok. I'll ust go get 'Mione and we'll see you there." Barty said before running up the stair's. He ran as fast as he could up to the Griffindor Common Room to see Hermione coming out of the Girl's Bedroom with one of Lily's coat's.

"She must be outside." Hermione said, "We'll have to go see."

"She is." Barty commented, "I ran into her, literaly, and asked her. She said she'd meet us by the Lake, but we'd have to be quick or she'd wander off."

"Oh, alright then." Hermione said, looking at Barty expectantly.

"What?" Barty asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Go get your coat!"

"Och! Ok, Ok!" Barty said, ducking Hermione's hand as she play swiped him, "I'll be down in a second."

Thirty seconds later Barty was in the Boy's Domentries, searching everywhere for his coat.

"Coat, Coat, Coat, Coat, Coat, Coat..." Barty muttered, looking under his bed, "Oh for god's sake! Where the hell's it gone now! I swear, if Sirius has nicked it again, I'll make his hair bright pink for a week..."

"He hasssn't ssstole it." a voice said, making Barty jump. He could have sworn there was no-one in the room when he entered and he would have heard someone come in, "Your coat, if it issss the brown ssssewed one, isss under Ssssiriussss bed. Jamesss put it there thisss morning."

Barty jumped up, and looked around the room. Walking to the middle of the room, he crouched down and looked around, making sure no-one was hiding under the bed's, "Who are you?... Where are you?"

"I am... I am..." the deep voice stuttered, "I cannot tell you at thisss presssent time. Asssk Thunto later. Tell her Morfin sssaid you could know, but, alassss, for now I musst depart. I sssshall sssee you later, Bartemiussss Junior."

Barty shook his head, knelt down next to Sirius' bed, grabbed his coat, and ran back downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was already halfway out of the Common Room when Barty ran up to her.

"Hullo," Barty panted, "Gotta get fitter then this. You'd think the Quidditch and Band would keep me fit, it does for the rest, but the fitteness. It aviod's me."

Hermione laughed and shoved Barty down the corridoor and, ignoring Barty's yell of "Oi!", pushed him playfully down the stairs. He stumbled slightly, worrying Hermione, but then glanced up towards her, grinning widely.

"You git!" Hermione yelled, running for him, "I'm gonna get you, you bastard!"

"Och now!" Barty yelled, while laughing, over his shoulder, as he ran half of his full spead down the stairs, "No name calling!" Once he hit the ground floor, Barty looked back to see Hermione closing in on him. Speading up, Barty ducked down behind a hanging of a Famous Wizard named Alberic Grunnion, who amidiatlly started yelling and cursing at him, giving away what could have been his only chance of hiding.

"Ha! I'll get you know Barty!" Hermione yelled triumphantly, chasing him down the secret passage way. Soon enough she found herself at the front door, so she ran outside and caught Barty running towards the Lake, laughing maddly. Barty figured that he still was not running at his full speed and decided to be evil with his Girlfriend, so, slowing right down, he let Hermione catch up to him and just as she moved to catch him, he ran, as fast as he could, leaving Hermione to learn that she had been tricked again. So, she ran after him.

When Hermione caught up with Barty, she imediatly jumped on him, causing him to roll over on the Lake bank. Laughing, they sat up and hugged until they heard clapping and jumped away from each other, looking around to see who was watching.

"Oh, nice show." a voice said, following a russle and thump as the figure jumped from the tree, "Quite speedy there, arn't we Bartemius."

"Och, it's you Thunto." Barty said with a smile. Hermione

"Yes," Thunto said, moving into the sunlight, squinting when the sun hit her eyes. Hermione took a quick glance over her. She was about 6 foot, brown hair, brown eyes, a tanned complexion, flat chested, with something malisious and violent looking her, "I hear wonderful thing's about your friend Remus Lupin. I wonder if I hear corectly."

"W..what aboout?" Barty asked, voice slightly higher then usual.

"That he has... shall we say..." Thunto said, kneeling down beside the pair and whispered, "his Fluffy Little Problem."

"How'd you know abou' that?" Barty asked in a hushed voice,

"For one, I've seen him, For another, I am one... sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?" Barty asked, looking at Thunto with narrowed eyes.

"I'm a Werewolf, yeah, but I was bitten by a vampire too." Thunto said, looking around and scratching the back of her neck nervously. Hermione laughed quietlly, earning her confussed looks from both Barty and Thunto.

"You's two have the same nervous habits." Hermione had, smiling at them. Looking at them closly, she could see simularaties between them both. Dark, deep, Brown eyes, dark and light mixed hair and habits.

"What do you mean?" Thunto asked, flicking her tounge out over her bottem lip. Barty noticied that and laughed.

"You know, anyone would think we are related." he grinned, before seeing Thunto's serious look, "Oh, you are kidding. You have to be... right?"

"Nope." she replied, looking into the forest, "The family spreads wide. But, where I'm from, soemthing is different. I can't tell you now though."

"Oh.. " Barty said, looking in the same direction as Thunto.

"What relation are you to Barty, Thunto?" Hermione asked, squeasing Barty's shoulder gentaly.

"Can't say. Sorry."

"Oh. Ok." Barty said, looking at Thunto again, who was still looking into the forest, "Do you know a Morfin?"

"Yes." Thunto said, bluntly.

"He said to ask you about him..."

"Not now. I can bring him out for yo unow, but you cannot mutter a word to anyone." Thunto said, turning to look at them both, "Promise."

"Aye. Not a word." Barty said, bowing his head.

"I Promise." Hermione said, curious of what and who this Morfin was.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on then," Thunto said, getting up and stretching, "Up with ye's."

"Where is he?" Barty asked, jumping to his feet and helping Hermione up.

"Forest." Thunto answered, walk away at a brisk pace, "Keep up. Don't want you getting lost or anything now do I. Now shh, the creatures in here are not friendly."

They walked through the Forest, keeping to the path in silence. They walked this way until, suddenly, Thunto turned to the left and walked off the path. Hermione threw a worried look at Barty but he just shook his head and lent in, so he could whisper into her ear.

"Look, we have to trust her. If we show fear now, we'll never get anything from her. Keep it bottled up, squease my hand or something. Just hide anythin' t' do with fear from her."

"Come On!" Both Hermione and Barty jumped at Thunto's voice. For being that far ahead, her voice sounded like she was right there with them, "Don't want to fall behind, unless you know your own way back!"

"Come on." Barty whispered, grabbing Hermione's hand and running towards Thunto's voice.

When Barty and Hermione caught up with Thunto they found her sitting, cross legged in a round clearing. She had her eyes closed but motioned with her hand for them to come and sit with her.

"Ready for this?" Thunto said quietly, which Hermione thought was out of character for her. Both Barty and Hermione nodded and Thunto whistled loudly.

"Thunto? Isss that you?" a deep voice yelled from a tree.

"Aye. It is me."

"Company I sssee."

"It seems that you invited them."

"Him, yesss." The Deep voice muttered, "But I know Nothing of the girl."

"She is my Girlfriend." Barty said in a stern voice, "I go no-where without her. She is my other half."

"Awww, cute." Thunto rolled her eyes, "Are you coming down then, Morf?"

"Yesss, yesss, you impatiant child."

"Morf? As in Morfin?"

Thunto gave Barty a look that practically said "Yes you mule." so he shut up. There was a russle of leaves and a thump, then nothing. Barty looked over to Thunto to see what her expresion said but it was blank. He watched as she frowned, closed her eyes and then smiled. Following her example, he closed his eyes and listened closly. Soon enough, he started to hear the padding of feet and dirt and the crack of an occasional leaf or twig.

"Ssshe'll Freak." The voice whined, "I can sssee it coming. Ssshe'll bolt and tell the ssschool."

"I won't." Hermione yelled, sick of being told what she would and wouldn't do by someone who had just admitted he didn't know her.

"If you do, mind, " Thunto growled, "I'll hunt you out and make you pay."

"Oi!" Barty yelled, jumping to his feet, Thunto mirroring him, "Don't you Ever talk about my Girl like that. **Never **you hear me?" Barty stepping forward threateningly, but Thunto wasn't having any of it, she mearly mirrored him again, leaving the two now chest to chest. Hermione stood quickly and grabbed Barty's right shoulder, pulling him back and away from Thunto. Thunto had a smug look on her face, while being tugged back, the same way as Barty, by a figure that Hermione could not see.

"Ahhh, so you eventually come out, do you Morf?" Thunto laughed, shrugging the hand from her shoulder, "If I had only known that it would take a fight to get you out, I would have punched him in the face when we got here!"

"You are too Violent for your own good Thunt." the deep voice from the forest said from behind Thunto, "It ssshall be your undoing."

"So you've said, many a time." Thunto said, still looking towards Hermione, who was whispering calming words into Barty's ear, "Yet, **_I_** have not got Volemort knocking on my door yet."

Hermione noticed how she had stressed the word while looking towards Barty and feared for the worst. Stepping towards Thunto, Hermione turned on Barty, who was looking towards the floor. "Oh my..." Hermione muttered, "You havn't, have you?" Hermione waited for a answer which didn't come so she raised her voice and asked again. This time, Barty muttered something that she couldn't hear, but Thunto was stood behind her, laughing, seemingly very proud with having stuck Barty in the deep end. "Barty. I am going to ask you this once, and only once and I want an answer that I can hear. Are you or Are you Not a Death Eater?"

"No." Barty said, still not meeting Hermione's eye.

"Thank god."

"But I was offered." he carried on, reaching into his inside coat pocket and pulling out the letters, "I was offered a place at his very side. He says he would keep me safe, raise me like his own a and..." Barty trailed off, throwing the letters down at Hermione's feet. He looked up and met Thunto's eyes, "Are you happy now. Are you purposly trying to ruin my entire Life?" he yelled, sinking to his knees, "Mark my words, he'll come after you Thunto. He says so in that letter to me. He's coming for you Thunt." his tounge flicked out over his bottem lip, "Lucius is in. Serverus is in. Load more Slytherins. His army's growin'. Fast."


	12. Chapter 12

"Who else is getting invites?" Thunto asked, "Who Else?"

"I know some." Barty muttered, looking at the floor.

"Name them." Thunto said harshly.

"Don't talk to him like that." Hermione said, walking up to Barty and cuddling him, "It's not his fault."

"No, It is 'Mione." Barty said, before taking a deep breath and trying to remember the names, "Sirius, Peter, You, Rossieller, from Slytherin, Maltar, Ravenclaw, Kate, Rose, Marty, Jason, Adam, Ross, Tom, Ben, Lauran, Georgina, Michael, Paul, Clara, all slytherin, Jack from Griffindor and Jackie from Hufflepuff."

"Is that all?" Thunto pushed, "You swear that is all of the names you heard?"

"Not all I've heard." Barty muttered, "But you can't expect me to remember them all!"

"Have you replied?" Hermione questioned, pulling him in for a light hug.

"W wha'?" Barty asked.

"The letter. Have you answered?"

"No." Barty whispered, buring his head into Hermione's shoulder, "I mean, I can't. I don't want to join, but I can't answer like that can I? 'Dear Dark Lord, I am sorry but I do no' wish to be your lacky. Barty.' Yeah. That'll go well."

"Go to Dumbledore. He alwaysss knowsss what to do." Morfin said, shocking Barty and Hermione, "Forget I wasss here? Heresss me thinking you came to sssee me."

"D do we get to see you?" Barty asked, lifting his head from Hermione's shoulder, "Or do we have to make our own images?"

A hissing laugh sounded from Morfin as he stood up and stepped into the dim light. Hermione gasped and Barty could not tear his eyes away. Morfin was a normal looking kid, par that he had no skin, only a layer of light green scales with some dark green mixing the contrast. His eyes were as deep as purple as Barty suit with slit pupils, he had no hair, but a line of spikes, mohician style, of his head.

"Wow..." Barty muttered, "Doesn' tha' feel wierd?"

Morfin laughed as Hermione slapped Barty on the arm, "I have never felt the feel of moving with ssskin, ssso to me, thisss isss normal. Thunt, I have all of two quessstionsss for you."

"Go ahead." Thunto replied, looking over her shoulder at him as he walked to her side.

"Have you got the... ssstuff you me?"

"It's in your hut."

"Good. The sssecond quessstion isss - what isss the time?"

"Oh, it's, errrm, " Thunto drew up the sleave of her leather jacket and checked her watch, "It's 11:48. Why?"

"Bartemiusss?" Morfin turned to look at him, as he looked up curiously, "What time did you arrange that band practiccce again?"

"11:30... Oh crap!" Barty stood up quicklly, "I'm late! I have to go, sorry! Meet up another time maybe?"

"Yesss, of courssse, you sssilly boy." Morfin replied with a grin.

"Come on, I'll show you out." Thunto said, dully, and, as if talking to a small child, added "And Keep Up This Time!"


	13. Chapter 13

"You're late."

"Yes, Thank you Sirius! I kind of know that." Barty panted, hands on knees, "You try running it from somewhere in the bloody forest."

"And what were you doing in the Forest, Barty?" Sirius asked, knowing smirk threatening to spread across his face.

"Remus. Can't you... I Dinnae, put him on a lead or in a kennel, or... something?" Barty huffed, picking up his guitar, "What are we doing?"

"Explain who the singer is again." James laughed, moving the drum kit to Remus' orders. Barty rolled his eyes.

"How about 'Grease Lightning'?" Sirius asked hopfully, earning him four humorus looks (Lily, Hermione, Barty and Remus) and two "what the hell is that?" looks (James and Peter), "From the movie Grease! It came out last year. How about it?"

"You got the song on Record?" Barty questioned.

"No, but I know someone who does!" Sirius bolted for the door yelling, "I'll be back in a minute! Someone get something to play it on."

Five minutes later, The Maruaders (as they had called the band), Lily, Harry and Hermione were all sitting listening to John Travolta's 'Greased Lightning'. Hermione came up with the idea for when the clapping comes in, that it could be girls walking in from both sides of the stage (but they would ask Dumbledore for actual dancers that they'd pay afterwards, not wanting to have a riot going off in school for who wanted and who could dance on stage with The Maruaders). Said girls (Including Hermione and Lily, after alot of discussions and arguments) would come in and hang themselves over the boys (Including Remus, much to Sirius' hate. Remus had fought back with "You're going to have the girls too. Plus all they can really do is hang on my shoulders. I'm sitting by a drum kit.").

"Can you sing that low, Barty?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. No problem." Barty answered, "So, costume wise?"

"Right. It's this point where I refuse to go by the movie costumes." Sirius replied, crossing his arms.

"Why? What are they?" Peter asked, "The Costumes that is."

"There's the main guy who's dressed in tight fitting black jeans, tight black short sleaved T-shirt and a waist lengthed Leather Jacket. His hairs greased up at the front and combed back... which we could do to you Barty-"

"Oh joy, my hair's getting killed."

"-But the rest are wearing the grey, silver mechanic suits. I say we do it in white T-shirts and jeans instead."

"That we can do." Hermione answered, "One I doubt any of you's have the jump suits and two, you'll look better. Tight fitting stuff mind."

"What else!" Sirius answered with a smirk, earning a smack from Remus, "It'll be for you and I don't think I own any unfitting jeans... well, one, no, two pairs." Remus rolled his eyes and moved into Sirius, to cuddle up on his shoulder.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

When everyone nodded Lily thought of something, "Girl's costumes!"

"Tight Black Everything." Sirius answer amidietlly.

"No, really Sirius."

"It's true!"

"It is Lily." Hermione added, putting a stop o the oncoming argument.

"Oh, well then." Lily replied, "Sorry Sirius. I'm going to go sort these dancers and costumes, and a date for the song."

"Nothing below 3 months Lily!" Barty yelled after her, "I want to practice with the dancers before hand."

"Fine. Now you,"Sirius said, grabbing onto one of Barty's arms with James while Remus and Harry grabbed the other, "We're gonna play with you."

"What?" Barty yelled, kicking out his legs, trying anything and everything to get away from his friends, "No! Come On! I'll Do it another time!"

"You've said that for two months now Barty." James said, standing on one of Barty's feet.

"No more free time Bart." Harry laughed.

Barty looked at Harry with widened eyes, "They got you too, didn't they?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, "Not one of my best life time expiriences, but still."

"Let's move out." Sirius said and they all moved forward, dragging a reluctent Barty with them, "Pete, clear the path."

"Yes, Sir!" Peter mock siluted Sirius and ran ahead of them.

Remus looked back to see Hermione looking at them with a confussed look.

"Don't ask. It's better if you don't." and with that, the four dragged Barty out, who had just given up all the fight.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why?" Barty whinned, as they all stood in the middle of the boy's dorm, "Why do we do this? When did I agree to this?"

"We all said we would." Sirius sighed, "I mean, honestly, it doesn't hurt that much."

"Much? MUCH?"

"Right. We'll do this the hard way." James sighed, "Sirius? Still got them?"

"Yup" Sirius replied, leaning over to his bedside draw and retrieving two objects, which he hid in the palm of his hand, "Take him down boys, just like we planned."

That said, James and Harry charged into Barty, sending him sprawled across Sirius' bed. Pinning him down, Sirius moved to straddle Barty across the chest and forced his arms above his head. Holding both of Barty's wrists with one hand, Sirius quickly used one set of his handcuffes to Keep Barty's hands put, while passing the other pair on handcuffes to Harry, who secured Barty's feet.

"Right. I want to know-" Sirius started but was cut off by Barty, who was still trying to get out of his bonds.

"Let me go! I can't do this! You can't make me! You hear! You Can't Make Me!"

"Woah, Barty, it's not like we're trying to kill you or rape you." James said, just as Barty started to thrash about as wildly as he could while being straped to Sirius' bed, "What's wrong with him?"

"Go get Hermione!" Harry yelled over the Top of Barty's yelling, "She'll be able to help him!" Harry and Sirius stayied in the room, holding Barty down, while James, Remus and Peter ran out to find Hermione.

"Please! Let me go! I didn't do anything! Please! Father!"

"Barty! You Father is not Here!" Sirius half shouted at Barty, who's thrashing stilled but the wild looks and wide eyes where still there.

"You're Lying." Barty spat at him, "He's made you say that. Admit it!"

"No Barty, your Father is a lying Bastard. I hate him nearly as much as you do." Sirius said, putting a hand to Barty's hair, who shrank back into the matress, "I'm not going to hurt you Barty. It's me, Sirius. Sirius Black, one of your best mates. Harry's here too Bart. You remember Harry?" Sirius watched as Barty shook his head, negative, "Do you remember me?" again Negative, "How about Hermione?"

"H...Her-Mione?" Barty struggled to say her name, seemily chocking on words alone.

"You remember her?" Harry asked him.

"My 'Mione..." Barty muttered, eyes darting from Harry to Sirius. Sirius moved forward but quickly took a step back as Barty yelled, "No! Away! **AWAY!**"

"Ok, ok! We're away. We're away." Sirius said in a soothing voice, "We're you friends, from Hogwarts. A couple of us have went to find Hermione. They'll bring her up too you. She'll help you remember. Ok, Barty?"

"Just... Just Stay away... Why Am I tied up?"

"Do you promise to stay still, lying down on My bed?" Sirius asked calmly, watching Barty nod his head, "It means I have to come close mind. Very close."

"Don' Matter, wan' untied... Please?" Barty begged, "I... I'll do anything. You can do anything to me, just please, untie me."

"Ok. I'm going to come over to your hands. I'm never going to hurt you. Ever." Sirius said as he slowly moved over to Barty's hands. Uncuffing them, he moved down to His ankles. Once Barty's ankles were uncuffed, he sat up and pulled his knees into his chest.

"Ok, thank you. But... move away, please..."

"Can I sit on the end, please?" Sirius asked, moving away as asked.

"Y yeah. You and him..."

"Harry. Can you tell us somethings about you?" Harry asked, sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Sirius.

"Like what?" Barty's eyes narrowed sucpisiously.

"Your name, age, parents, where you live, who your friends are... general stuff."

"Are you Police? Or Ministry workers, for my Father..."

"Police, normal Police. Wizards mind you, but working for the muggles. Can you tell us?" Sirius asked.

"M my name is Bartemius Crouch Junior. I'm... I'm... I don't know how old I am, is that bad? I think I may be 12... yeah, yeah I'm 12. My parents are Bartemius Crouch Senior, I do not know my mothers name... I should... but I can't remember. Why can't I remember!"

"Shhh. Shhh. It's ok Barty, just tell us what you remember." Sirius said, trying to keep him calm. "One of My best mates thinks he's twelve years old and we're in seventh year at Hogwarts. What's wrong with him..." Sirius thought, just as the door opened slowly. Hermione came in, closing the door behind her.

"'Mione?" Barty whispered.

"Yes, it's me Barty." Hermione answered, walking over and giving Barty a hug.

"I I'm scares 'Mione... who are they?" he asked, pointing at Sirius and Harry.

"Shhh, close your eyes Barty. I'll stay here, cuddle into me. Would you like me to stoke your hair? You like that don't you." Hermione whispered to him as he lay his head across her knee and closed his eyes. Soon enough his breathing evened out.

"What did you do to trigger him off?" Hermione questioned.

"He started after we hand cuffed him to the bed. Started yelling." Harry told her.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked, moving to sit crosslegged on his bed.

"Absolutally nothing." Hermione said, stroking her hand through Barty's hair again.

"You'll excuse me to know that Barty doesn't usually forget who I am, what his age is and can't remember his mothers name!" Sirius yelled, getting shushed by Harry when Barty shifted around, mummbling.

"He was in one of his dreams. Well, nightmares brought to life. I suspect that his Father tied him to his bed when he was little. Did he say you could do anything to him or beg not to rape him or hurt him?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Not to hurt him and that if I untied him, I could do anything to him." Sirius said, shaking his head, "I don't get it. He was living a dream out? Should we ask him when he awakes?"

"He won't remember it." Hermione said, "What time is it?"

"1:15" Harry answered, "Do you want me to go and get you some food? You and Barty? Sirius, if you are staying up here to."

"Nah, I'll come down. James and Remus should be there."

"Tell them just to forget anything happened to Barty." Hermione looked up to Sirius, "Will you? Treat him no different."

"I won't." Sirius said before leaving the room, Harry soon after. Hermione lent back against Sirius' headboard and closed her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Hermione woke up to something moving on her lap. Cracking open one eye, she saw Barty's face, eye's still closed but smiling. Twisting around, she looked to Sirius' bedside to check the time. The clock read 15:19.

"Barty..." Hermione whispered softly, shaking his shoulder slightly. She heard his groan as he rolled over, making Hermione blush at where his head was now lying. Shaking him again she whispered, "Time to wake up from your nap... Come on now Barty, you lazy little hog.."

"Hog? Lazy? Me?" Barty mummbled, blushing slightly when he opened his eyes, and quickly moving to sit up, "Am not."

"Are."

"Hold on.. Hold on." Barty said, scrubbing a hand through his hair, "What the hell is a Hog?"

"A Nickname I use..." Hermione said, automatically trying to smoth his hair down, "A Hog, as in Warthog.. as in sort of pig. Lazy pig really, because they sleep all the time."

"Ahhh..." Barty replied, closing his eyes as Hermione's hand swept through his hair again and again. Suddenly, as her words sunk in, his eyes shot open, "Your calling me a pig?"

"No, I'm calling you lazy as a pig."

"Ohh..." Barty sighed as she took away her hand, "I really can't argu with that. I can fall asleep anywhere. Whats the time?"

"About half past three." Hermione replied, yawning.

Barty saw her yawn and couldn't help but do the same, "Stop yawning! I'll fall asleep again." Hermione giggled, as he Whinned "Lets go see if the guys and Lily are in the Common Room, if there not, we're sitting by the fire. I'm too tired to go anywhere.."


	16. Chapter 16

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

"Oh, looky who it is guys!" Sirius cooed when Barty, who was being held stead by one of Hermione's arms that was slung around his waist, wandered towards the fireplace, "The Sleeping Love Birds!"

"I'll remember that you took the mick, for when you and Remus wander down here with a huge headache and you can hardly walk." Barty growled as he and Hermione took one of the seats, Hermione sitting on his knee, "I'll remember. Now, are we practicing tomorrow or not Lily?"

"What?" Lily looked at him confused.

"The girls... Dancers?" Barty raised an eyebrow. Lily looked up, still trying to piece together what he was saying. Harry, James, Remus and Sirius all sighed and shook their heads, while Peter just looked clueless, "The Dancers?"

"Ohhh! Grease Lightning!" Lily said, getting a sparkle in her eyes.

"And she figures it ooouuutt!" Sirius commented like a show hoast, "Lets give her a round of applause!" They all laughed as, when Lily went to hit Sirius, he snuggled around Remus, using him as a shield.

"Lily?" Barty asked again, once the laughter had died down, "Are we getting the girls tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and the Saturday after that." Lily replied, sitting on James knee, "Dumbledore says that because of the Quidditch next week, we should be fine for students but tomorrow he'll have to come and silence the hall and change dinner plans so everyone is out at Hogsmade for dinner and for the rest of the afternoon. He'll give them an extended cufue too."

"I never though' of tha'." Barty said, frowning slightly before smiling, "Great... soo.. errm, what time is it?"

"Barty, love, you asked me that when you woke up." Hermione said softly, turning in his lap to stroak a hand through his hair.

"Did I?" he frowned again, "I can't remember.."

"It's four Barty." Remus said, pushing Sirius out from behind him and snuggling into his side instead, "Are you's hungry? There should be stuff left out, or, if not, we could go down to the Kitchens-"

"Oi! Listen to Ol' Fluffy Boot's there!" James comented with a grin, cutting Remus off, "You're turning him baaaaaad Sirius!"

"Aww well." Sirius said earning a smack from Remus.

They had all went down to the hall for something to eat later that day. After eating they had all decided to turn in early, saying that it was the full moon tomorrow night and wanted the rest. So, at eight o'clock, The Mauraders and their friends had suprised the rest of Griffendor house by going to bed.

"Hermione?" Harry asked politly, pulling her off to the side, earning a conserned glance from Barty, as he was yanked up the stairs by Sirius and James, "I understand your going out with him, but... errm.. are you sleeping with him too?"

"Oh your bluntness is amazing Harry." Hermione laughed, "Sleeping, as in sleeping or sleeping as in Sexual?"

"L..last one?" Harry blushed.

"No Harry. Just the same bed. It's too early. We, me and Barty, agree'd that we'll talk about it later."

"Oh, errr, ok then.. I.." Harry shook his head and made for the stairs, but not getting very fair as Hermione caught his arm.

"What Harry?"

"I.. just wanted to say. errm, if you decide to.. " Harry sighed, "In this time, he's a good man. If you want to.. go the step further with him... I won't.. take it against you."

Hermione laughed and pulled Harry into a hug, "Thank you Harry. I was afraid it might hurt you because of what he did in our time."

"If you carry on with him.. I don't think he'll ever go that way." Harry sighed again, looking at Hermione with a smile, "Come on then. Your _Boyfriend_ will worry!" He laughed and ran up the stairs, Hermione closly following him all the way.

Barty rounded on Sirius and James as they reached the Boys Domentreis, "Wha' did you do tha' for?"

"They've gotta talk Bart." Sirius said, putting a hand to Barty's shoulder, which Barty shrugged off and walked over to his bed, undoing his shirt and unloosening the tie slightly, "Why do you suspect the worse Bart?"

"I..I don't!.. I.. it's jus'.." Barty sighed and looked at the floor, hands stilling, "After what I've done to him, in his time, I expect that he has a grudge, to say the least."

"I don't." Harry's voice said from the doorway, suprising Barty, who stood up and turned to look at him, "You're different then you were. I'm not going to treat you like I would have in my time because you're not the same person."

Barty was speachless as Hermione walked over to him from behind Harry and hugged him. "You've got to stop worrying Barty."

He sighed and sat on the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes with his hands, "'m sorry.. I jus'.. always expect t'worst..." he yawned and moved back onto his bed, "Well.. 'night guys.."

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all shook there heads, knowing Barty's drill from heart. If he wanted to think he say 'night, if he was going to sleep he say the full Goodnight. They all moved off to their beds, Lily joining James, while Sirius joined Remus and Hermione climbed in next to Barty, who was lying staring up at his bed curtains.

Hermione waved her wand, drawing the curtains closed around them and Silenco'd the bed, causing Barty to look over at her.

"W..wha' you up to?" a smile crept into way onto his face as she moved to stradle him and kiss him. Barty quickly deppened it, tilting his head and closing his eye's, wondering where this was going. Pulling back he could feel her hands undoing the last few buttons of his top and tugging at his shoulders slightly so she could push it off. He lent up onto his elbows and allowed her to push it off, "'M..'Mione.. w..wha'?"

"You can't go to bed fully clothed Barty." Hermione smiled, kissing him again, "Now.. you sleep in your boxers don't you?"

Barty nodded, his eyes widening as her hands brushed down his stomach to his belt, "Tell me if you get uncomfortable, ok Barty?" He nods again, closing his eyes and she undoes his belt.

Muhahhahhahaha, yes I made you all wait! Mostly because Fanfiction told me the chapters were up then deleted them and wouldnt let me in.. but hey, what are you to do, ey? Anywho, someone tell me if I should turn this Sexual or not?? PLEASE!?


End file.
